Worth Keeping Around
by UnicornRaisons
Summary: A little One-shot about Marshall and Fionna. :  Rated T for no reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, sadly. If I did, do you know how much jacked-up stuff would be in there? MORE than there already is? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall Lee's POV:<strong>

The thick covers were warm, and dark, it was soothing. Not there was much light in my entire house in general, but seemed under soft fluffy sheets that the air was at its darkest. And being the King of darkness, I liked it. Well, I'm wasn't really the King of Darkness of course, just King of Vampires. With, of course, flippin' awesome fangs to prove it.

I yawned, stretching out in my bed. I looked over to the glowing clock, 5:07 PM. Good, I could actually leave my cave/house living compartment-thing soon without being burned to a crisp. That was probably the most annoying thing about being a vampire, but at least it was a bit more dignified than freaking _glittering_.

There was a knock at the door. Weird, I don't have any neighbors for over a mile. _'If that's Mark with the faulty basball cards I traded him, I'm gonna punch him in the nose.'_ I got up and drifted over to the door, opening it a crack, just in case it was an aggravated Marcus.

But it wasn't. It was that little girl, the one I had just kicked out of both of my properties just the other day. Also also having crashed her cave party, that was fun. I opened the door wider, less cautious.

I looked down at the girl whose name I could not remember, so I said vaguely "You."

"It's _Fionna_," she corrected. Instantly in doing so, she reminded me of Gum-butt, how he constantly corrects me, even about the simplest things.

"Whatever. What are you doing here, _Fionna_?" I asked, putting emphasis on her name in a half-heated attempt to try to remember it.

She straightened her odd white bunny-eared hat, and cleared her throat. Fionna, or so she said, stated "I'm here to help with your personal issues."

I squinted at her, considering to just close the door, but something about hermade me believe she would just start knocking on it again.

"What makes you think I have personal issues?" I said, an agravated hiss escaping off the 'S'.

"Cake said you have them," she said, shrugging off her pack to reveal a clip board. She took it out and put her pack back on, pencil in hand, and looked at me expectantly.

"Who's this Cake? I bet she's a chick." I said, leaning on the door frame, ignoring her questioning bright blue eyes.

"She's my sister-cat, family," She said. Oh, yeah, there was that furball the girl was with, who could stretch to enormous lengths. I didn't like her -or it, it was a cat after all- she had scratched at me a lot, and when she didn't scratch, she hissed, seemingly mimmicking me. I still had a few healing scars on my left arm, which I noticed the bunny girl was eyeing for a second before looking back up into my dark eyes.

Fionna shifted her weight to her other foot, looking uncomfortable. Oh, I thought. _Duh,_ she wants to come in. I partially stepped out of the way, floating on back to the living room. Her shuffling footsteps told me she followed. "Close the door," I said without turning. I heard her gulp, probably worried. This was a _vampires 'lair'_, or something along those lines, and she was a pink little human. The door shut.

I plopped on the red leather couch, and Fionna neatly sat down on the very opposite side, facing me.

"And why exactly are you here?" I asked, the topic still not really making sense. But I was bored, so why not let this human entertain me?

"Because," She said. "You scare people, and that's not nice. So I figured the reason your scary is 'cuz you have problems."

I smirked, and drifted so I was inches from her round face. Opening my mouth wider than nessecary, I said "You think I'm... _scary_?" I let my fangs slip out with devious grin.

Her expression stayed the same, her eyes didnt even show the slightest hint of fear. Damn. "No, I don't think your scary, but candy people do, so I'm here to settle your so-very-obvious problems so I don't have to physically fight you about it later on."

I sat back down in my original place, kicking my red converse-covered feet onto the wooden coffee table, and folded my hands behind my head. "Why? You think you'd lose?"

She sighed, and I grinned. "I'm the one that's asking the questions."

I closed my eyes and gestured a hand at her. "Well, I don't hear any."

"Fine. First question; why don't you live in the Night O'sphere, like every other vampire?"

Hm, good question. I'd thought she was gonna ask my favorite color was or something. "Cuz all of those idiots were crampin' my awesome style, so I decided to blow that popsicle stand. Next?"

She scribbled my answer down, then glanced back at me. " Question two; don't you have to be there to be the King of 'those idiots', and junk?"

"Nah, if they need me they'll come get me," I answered. "And they haven't, at least for over three hundred years, so I think they're doing fine without my_ supreme_ guidence and what-not."

She wrote the words down again, and said, "Alright, so question three; who's Hambo?"

I looked at her, sitting up. "How do you know who Hambo is?"

She seemed alarmed by my sudden defensiveness. "I-I don't, that's why I asked."

I slammed my palm into my forehead. "No. How do you know, like, who told you about Hambo?"

"Oh, Prince Gumball did. I had asked him about you, and he told me you had a Hambo." She paused. "So what _is _a Hambo?"

I stood up. "Gum-butt should learn to keep his mouth shut," I drifted into my room, and back out holding Hambo.

"Ohh...so the Marshall Lee the _scary_ Vampire King has a 'lil teddy bear. That's so cute!" Fionna sqeaked, smiling.

"Shut it," I barked, sitting back down on the couch, with legs crossed on the cushion. I looked at the withered bear. He'd literally been to Hell and back, thanks to a few family reunions. I tossed him to Fionna. "Be careful, he's, oh, about 500 years old."

Fionna took Hambo carefully as if the stuffed animal was a ticking bomb. "_Whoa,_ its like, more patches than actual fur."

"Yeah," I said. "That thing's the only reason I know how to sew."

"Your mom didn't sew it for you?" Fionna asked, she glanced up from the raggedy creature.

I shrugged. "She wasn't at home much, and when she was, I didn't stick around."

"Parent troubles?" She asked.

"Eh, not really troubles. For there to be troubles, there'd actually have to be an ordinary peace to compare it to." I chuckled. "I just never really talked to my mother, ever since she did the unspeakable."

Fionna tilted her head, "Unspeakable? What happened?"

I looked at her with a _are-you-really-smarter-than-a-sack-of-potatoes_ expression. "Its the_ un_-speakable, so I can't speak it, duh." Come on, what kiind of question is that?

She shrugged. "Well, you play the bass, don't you? _Sing_ it."

"_Yea-_NO. That'll never happen, so drop it."

Fionna held up the bear. "Hambo wants to hear you sing, vampire boy. _Come on, sing_." I glared at the blue-eyed girl, but I couldn't _really_ say no. She was actually not as unbearable as I thought.

I sighed, getting up and grabbing my axe bass, back turned to Fionna. I strummed the chords, warming up my fingers. I cleared my thoat, and sang;

_"Mommy, why did you eat my fries?_

_I bought them, and they were mine._

_But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries._

_And I cried, but you didn t see me cry._

_Mommy, do you even love me?_

_Well, I wish you'd show it,_

_Cause I wouldn't know it._

_What kind of mom eats his son's own fries?_

_And doesn't look him, in the eyes?_

_Mommy, there were tears there._

_If you saw them, would you even care?"_

I stopped playing, and dropped back down to the ground, realizing I had floated up at least two feet in the air while singing. When I looked back at Fionna, her eyes were wide, her mouth forming a little 'O'.

"Whoa," she said finally. My cheeks felt hot, and I dropped my gaze back onto the case on the floor, putting the bass away. "That...was..._AWESOME_!" She said suddenly, shooting up from her seat. My head tilted up in confusion.

"You...you think so?" I asked honestly. I had never really gotten feedback on my stuff before, my only audience being the dust motes hanging around the room, or occasionally Hambo.

She nodded her head quickly, causing her bunny ears to sway from side to side. I grinned, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well-well-well, the human thinks the vampire can sing, what a suck-up." She blushed a cherry red, and then glared at me.

"_N-no_! I meant-"

"How smart of you." I laughed. Yeah, this kid was worth keeping around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all, since I have such an unnatural obbsession with the cartoon Marshall Lee the friggen' Vampire King, i wrote this FioLee story. Keep reading everybody! And if you think this is okay, review, or check out my other story, "Throwing Hambo". (No, I don't have OCD over the bear, I just think he should have more credit than he's given on A.T.)**


End file.
